Lo mas doloroso es
by Aki Sakura
Summary: Ahora me encuentro caminando en el pasillo de clase recordando esto, pero lo que más duele de esta historia, no es que no te acuerdes de mí, ni de que te hayas dirigido a preguntarme nada desde ese día, que no me mires, que no hables, no es eso, es algo peor, es.. One-short, Shun x Alice.


**Angelina: Hola a todos! Se me ocurrió hacer este Shun x Alice hace un tiempo, pero el colegio no me ha dejado subirlo, ahora que si he podido espero que disfruten de él, a leer!**

**Lo que más me duele es…**

**Por: Aki Sakura.**

**Alice POV:**

Quiero olvidarlo, pero no puedo, me acuerdo de que como nos conocimos de pequeños, cuando yo paseaba por el parque junto con mis amigas y me diste un balonazo en la cara con el balón de futbol, viniste corriendo a pedir disculpas junto con tus amigos y cuando te vi casi me volví a caer, pero no por el dolor, sino porque creía haber visto a un ángel, mientras mis amigas te miraban con mala cara, a ti y a tus amigos, yo te miraba embobada, y cuando nos fuimos no podía apartar la mirada de ti, eso fue cuando teníamos trece años, al día siguiente era el primer día de clases, me senté en mi lugar favorito, última fila y esquina, llego la profesora y empezó a pasar lista, justo antes decir el segundo nombre, la puerta se abrió de repente, casi me pego un susto, y entraste, yo me caí de la silla al verte y todas las miradas se pusieron en mí, la profesora me riño diciendo que no tenía que balancearme con la silla, mientras las clase se reía a carcajadas y tu lucias una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después le entregaste a la profesora una nota, sería la explicación de porqué llegaste tarde, después te sentaste el sitio más alejado de mí, casi rompo mi lápiz al ver que estabas tan lejos, después la profesora nos digo que era hora de elegir los delegados, un chico y una chica, recuerdo que digo que tendrían que ser dos personas con muy buenas notas y entonces mi amiga Runo dijo que yo sería perfecta para el puesto, y otra vez todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí, incluso la tuya, la profesora me pidió que dijera mi nombre y se lo dije, Alice Gehabich, miro en el ordenador que tenía y le digo a mi amiga Runo que tenía razón, que sería perfecta para el puesto, le pregunto a la clase que si les parecía bien que levantaran las manos, y todas las manos se levantaron, incluso la tuya, después digo que faltaba uno, como nadie levantaba la mano dijo que cogería al chico con mejores notas del año pasado, digo el nombre de un chico Shun Kazami, no sabía quién era y entonces te levantaste tú, casi me volví a caer de la silla, pero no lo hice, la profesora te pregunto si tu querías hacerlo, creo que me miraste y dijiste que sí, mi corazón latía a mil por hora cuando dijiste que sí, y estuve todo el día con una sonrisa. Al día siguiente había reunión de delgados, era sábado, así que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero el pensar que iba a estar contigo, me dio ánimos para levantarme, llegue a la puerta y no sabía lo bien que empezaba el día.

Shun: Hola.

Alice: Ho-hola, ¿ qué haces aquí?

Shun: ¿Te estaba esperando?

Alice: Gracias, pero podrías haber entrado a la sala de delegados tu solo.

Shun: Prefería hacerlo contigo, ¿vamos?

Alice: S-sí.

Entramos en la sala juntos, y pude notar que las chicas me miraban con mala cara, sobretodo mi hermana Mira, me miraba con cara de como si fuera una asesina, no entendía el porqué. La reunión termino, y me dirigía a irme a casa pero antes fui a la biblioteca a devolver un libro, no había nadie, solo la bibliotecaria que al dejarle el libro me digo que ya se iba, Sakura era así, seguro que tendría una cita con Samuel, pensé, así que me dirigía a irme pero…

Shun: ¿Qué haces aquí?- me peguntaste al verme salir por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Alice: Vine a devolver un libro.

Shun: Creo que tu hermana ya se ha ido.

Alice: ¿Qué?, ¿ y ahora como vuelvo a casa?

Shun: Ve tu sola.

Alice: No me gusta ir sola, además se suponía que nos íbamos a ir las dos juntas de compras.

Shun: Bueno yo no soy de ir de compras, pero si quieres te invito a un helado.

Tus palabras me sorprendieron y hicieron que me pusiera roja, y que mi corazón latiera muy muy rápido, acepte y pasamos la tarde juntos, fue maravilloso, primero nos fuimos a por unos helados a una gran heladería y estaban deliciosos, después estuvimos paseando por el parque, habían muchas parejas de novios y yo me preguntaba si ellos pensaban si nosotros éramos novios, cosa que me sacaba una sonrisa, desde ese día nos fuimos conociendo más, nos hicimos inseparables, yo era tu mejor amiga y tú eras mi mejor amigo, desde que nos conocimos mi hermana Mira casi no me hablaba es como si me odiara a muerte, un día me dije a mi misma que te iba a decir mis sentimientos, te iba a llamar pero lo hiciste tu antes, me dijiste que ibas a decirme una cosa importante y que quedábamos en el parque, me vestí corriendo y ala de mi casa sin los zapatos puestos, me los puse mientras corría, cuando llegue tenías cara preocupada, no sabía el porqué, pensaba en lo que me querías decir, y se me rondo por la cabeza que te me ibas a declarar, cuanto más lo pensaba más feliz estaba, podríamos ser novios, ir siempre juntos, cogernos de la mano…pero lo que ibas a decirme no era tan feliz. Nos sentamos en un banco y allí me dijiste las peores palabreas que le podías decir a una chica.

Shun: Alice, lo que te voy a decir va a cambiar un poco nuestra amistad.

Alice: Dime Shun _Se me va a declarar, se me va a declarar_- penaba sin cesar.

Shun: Este fin de semana me mudo a China.

Llore, por dentro, mi corazón no pudo más, se rompió, te ibas a ir, y eso me dolio. Al llegar a mi casa me tire a mi cama y llore, llore porque te ibas y porque no te pude decir mis sentimientos. El fin de semana me puse la alarma temprano para ir a decirte mis sentimientos, pero no dormí nada esa noche, al día siguiente al levantarme mire le reloj y me caí de la cama las 11:45 y tu avión salía a las 12:00,corri, pero no llegue a tiempo, estaban todos, pero tu avión ya había salido, mi corazón se volvió a romper en pedazos. A partir de ese día me volví solitaria, no comía casi nada, no hablaba con nadie, casi nadie se acercaba a mi…mi vida se arruino, nunca supe porque mi alarma no había sonado, y no quería recordarlo. Así pasaron cuatro años, cuatro años de vida horribles.

Un día la profesora dijo que íbamos a tener un alumno nuevo, al verte entrar se formó una sonrisa en mis labios que desde cuatro años no salía, en el recreo fui a saludarte, pero casi me muero al oír tus palabras…

Dan: Me alegro de que te acuerdes de nosotros, Shun.

Shun: Como me iba a olvidar de mis amigos: Dan, Runo,Fabia,Sakura, Samuel y Mira.

Sakura: Shun, seguro de que te acuerdas de todos.

Alice: Hola chicos.

Fabia: Hola Alice.

Shun:¿Nos conocemos?, creo que no, me llamo Shun Kazami- me dijiste mientras me extendías la mano.

Yo me quede de piedra, no me recordabas, recordabas a todos menos a mí, no fui nada en tu vida, solo fui una compañera más de clase, no fui tu amiga… no dije nada y pase de ti, pude oír como preguntabas que porque hacia eso, y Samuel te contestaba que era mejor que no lo supieras.

Ahora me encuentro caminando en el pasillo de clase recordando esto, pero lo que más duele de esta historia, no es que nota acuerdes de mí, ni de que te hayas dirigido a preguntarme nada desde ese día, que no me mires, que no hables, no es eso, es algo peor, es..

Alice se para y be como Shun y Mira se besan en un callejón de las escaleras de la escuela, da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta del instituto.

Alice; Para mí, lo más doloroso es que no te acuerdes del amor que sentías por mí.

**Angelina: Ya pueden guardar sus pañuelos, sé que es triste, pero hoy quería escribir algo de tragedia, no sé porque, pero quería, espero que les haya gustado, intentare actualizar lo más pronto mis historias, espero que tengan un buen día, se despide con un beso:**

**Aki Sakura.**


End file.
